Addicted
by OtakuSushi
Summary: Kenny enjoys forcing Kyle to get high. K2 Oneshot, night have a sequel from Kyles POV later.
1. Chapter 1

Addicted

"Kyle, hold _still!"_

"No! I don't want to!"

"But you _will!" _hissed Kenny, struggling with the smaller, but still feisty redhead. He pushed Kyle forcefully down onto the carpet and sat on top of him, pinning his arms to his side with his own legs. He snickered as Kyle started to kick and screech. He reached into his parka and pulled out a syringe and a bottle, carefully withdrawing just enough of it, making sure it didn't go past the small blue line on his needle.

"Shhhh," he said quietly, petting Kyle's hair and cupping a hand over his mouth, "just relax, everything's gonna be fine in just a minute." He smirked, but this only renewed Kyle's frantic kicking, he attempted to bite Kenny's hand, which was already blistered and calloused from working with dangerous chemicals. He leaned down making sure Kyle was securely pinned, and located a vein on his arm, sticking the needle in.

The injection was quick, and relatively painless, the hard part was making sure Kyle wasn't struggling enough to hurt himself, or cause the needle to rupture his vein.

This had become a nightly occurrence at the young boys house, first finding, then trapping Kyle, just long enough to force him into getting high, then he would release the other and watch him try to adjust to a mind and body working against him.

"There now, isn't that better?" Kyle had stopped struggling, going almost limp underneath him, breathing slowing down as he relaxed more and more. Kenny chuckled and stood up, grabbing the redhead and dragging him over to the sofa and pushing him down onto it. He pecked Kyle on the lips, who barely responded.

Kenny flopped down on the sofa next to him, leaning back against the armrest and pulling Kyle so that he rested against his chest. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling.

His habit of drugging Kyle had started as a morbid curiosity. He was used to seeing the effect of harmful drugs on bad people's minds, people who were already violent or disturbed, and he wanted to see what would happen if he tried it on someone as docile as a lamb, and so Kyle became his Guinea Pig.

It was easy enough at first, the two were dating, and Kyle was trusting, so it was as simple as putting something in his drink. He was also smart enough to realize when something was wrong, and after a while of random blackouts and Kenny's refusal to let him go to a hospital he realized what was actually going on, and attempted to break things off with Kenny. That was when he started being more aggressive towards his little love, until finally it lead to Kyle forcibly pinned underneath him.

The drugs went from being sleeping pills and antidepressants to stronger things, and eventually acid, heroine, and meth, all of which Kenny himself took as often as he forced them on Kyle.

With Kyle so consistently drugged up and out of his mind he had no time or energy to try and leave Kenny, and Kenny was content with his silent presence, huddled against his chest, twitching, in drug induced euphoria.

"I love you, Kyle," he muttered into his ear, "and I promise to keep taking care of you, forever." Kyle didn't respond, only chase invisible butterflies with his eyes, pupils dilated, skin sweaty and pale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! I'm back after a very, very long hiatus. I just published a sequel to this story under the name of "Munchausen" I wanted to do a different tory instead of continuing this one because I wanted to change some details and I liked Addicted just the way it was.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and sorry for being away for so long.**


	3. Chapter 3

fs70/f/2012/186/d/3

/morbid_k2_by_ Giobobo-d5629fl .jpg

Hey everyone, I'm back for a short while and found this wonderful picture somebody drew, taking inspiration from this fanfic :D it's so awesome in so many ways I just had to share! Within the next week or so you should see an update on Kyle The Foster Child, and also on Maunchausen.

(To see it you'll have to put them together and take out the space before giobobo)


End file.
